Jessica did 16 fewer jumping jacks than Stephanie at night. Stephanie did 69 jumping jacks. How many jumping jacks did Jessica do?
Explanation: Stephanie did 69 jumping jacks, and Jessica did 16 fewer than that, so find the difference. The difference is $69 - 16$ jumping jacks. She did $69 - 16 = 53$ jumping jacks.